Prototype Uzumaki
by comethazel
Summary: It was destined that on the day that the second jinchuriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune would birth three children but only one is destined for peace or destruction after Minato and Kushina neglect Naruto for his brother and sister the prophecy changes when he unlocks a long forgotten bloodline since the only way to obtain it you must be related to the creator himself: Alex Mercer
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**THIS A NON PROFIT FANFICTION AND I DONT OWN PROTOTYPE OR NARUTO SO PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

 **Hello again everyone it is me the one and only Comet and I'd like to say that I am so sorry I haven't updated my story: The Demon Brothers (I changed the name cus my friend told me the original sounded edgy so if you want me to change it back or keep it you guys can PM me or I could start a poll (if I knew how it works but hey trial and error)). Now as an apology for being so inactive I shall bring you the first chapter of: Prototype Uzumaki so if you like Naruto and (one of the best hack n slash games) Prototype then your in the right place. Ok enough of my bullshit and let's start a story shall we**

 **LET'S BEGIN** **PROTOTYPE** **UZUMAKI**

CHAPTER 1: 3 CHILDREN AND 2 PARENTS

"Ah welcome stranger (AN: if anyone gets the reference will get a cookie), I see you have come from a land of a far away place where the caravan camels roam (AN: another reference). Wait dont go you came looking for me so you can here my story so SIT DOWN!!! And enjoy the show" said a figure talking to the reader as he is wearing a black coat (organization XIII hood) but he is inconsistent to the main plot so it's better to ignore him "HEY I READ THAT!!!" yelled the mysterious man who seems to be a little pissed and says "Anyway like I said enjoy the show" the world goes dark.

 **October 10: The Night Of A Fox**

This is the night where our story starts as we see a rampaging fox attacking a village that was hidden in leaves (metaphorically speaking) while a man wearing a mask swirling into his right eye while wearing a hooded black cloak (not the akatsuki cloak yet) was on its back fighting a man with blonde spikey hair with blue eyes this man was Minato Namikaze as to why he was fighting this man, well...let's go back in time a little bit to see the reasons of why these events are happening

 _flashback start: 30 minutes ago_

here we see Minato and his red head of a wife Kushina Uzumaki who was secretly the second jinchuriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune but people know it as the nine tailed fox who will soon escape from his container by force but we'll talk about that later. After all Kushina is pregnant and is about to give birth to triplets and let's just say red heads are dangerous enough when pissed just imagine that with the so called "pregnancy strength". But we are not far enough in the past to where our story truly begins.

 _another flashback_

'WHOA OK TO FAR BACK' thought some unknown person as the readers see the same tailed beast but it was covered in what looks to be a blue armor with humanoid arms made out of said armor fighting a creature that is the same size as it but made entirely out of wood with an unknown person on each creature. Hold on I think I got the hang of how this wibbily wobbily timey whimey (man I'm on fire when it comes to references today) thing works.

 _Flash forward_

'OH NOOOOOO CAN'T HAVE YOU GUYS SEE THIS NOPE NO SPOILERS DEFINITELY NO SPOILERS ALLOWED' thought the same person who was freaking out in the flashback, seriously who is this guy but before the readers could see what the stranger was freaking out about they were back to the same place two flashbacks ago but they did see what looks like a boy with claws for hands and a lot of crimson

 _ok flashback to where we are supposed to be start_

Here we see Minato the man with the blonde hair that we were talking about how many flashbacks was it now I lost count but we're getting side tracked. We see Minato rushing past many trees in what seems to be a forest and see him running up to his wife who was about to go through labor.

"Minato about time you got here" said Kushina who was looking at him angrily for him almost being late for the birth of their children. she swears he is spending to much time with one of his students (you all know the one). "Sorry Kushina I got lost on the road to life" said Minato, oh yes he has been spending to much time with _that_ student and after what felt like an eternity for both Kushina and Minato, their three children were finally born as they were in their respective cradle as Kushina sees Minato on the ground gripping his shattered hand very comically.

"So Minato what should their names be?" asked Kushina after a few minutes of thought Minato came up with the names for their children. "Well, this one's name shall be Menma," says Minato as he points to the first boy that had red spikey hair similar to his own "and this one will be Nasumi," he says as he points to their only daughter who almost looked like Kushina but with hair not as long as her own mother's. Then that left one child left with no name as the boy had blonde hair tipped with Crimson, six whisker like birth marks, three on each cheek, and blue eyes with tiny bits of what looks to be red. "hmm oh I got it his name shall be Naruto, named after your old village Kushina" said Minato (for those who don't know, the name Naruto is three things, the first is the main character in Jiriaya's erotic book series, the second meaning is fish cakes, and the thrid meaning is maelstrom which is another word for whirlpool)

Before Kushina could say how lovely those names were they heard the voice of an unknown person as they see him holding Naruto "Well as much as I love seeing a family being made I have business that involves your wife so be a good father and leave for a second or else your son here will pay the price" "Like hell I'll leave her alone with you" yelled Minato then he heard the mysterious man chuckled as he began "I was hoping you'd say that" he then threw Naruto in the air but was soon caught by Minato but not a second later Minato heard a sizzling sound as he say Naruto's blanket was actually explosive tags soon Minato went back to the Namikaze estate after removing the explosive tags blanket from Naruto and grabbed his two other children and dropped them off at the estate only to return his wife barely clinging on to what little consciousness she had and sees Sarutobi in the distance holding what seems to be a giant fox with nine tails with the masked man on top of it.

it was then Minato got an idea as he knew that it was not one that was good for it would kill him leaving Kushina to raise her children alone soon he used hiraishin (flying thunder god) to drop Kushina off at a hospital and as soon as he left the hospital he could see the fox is already at the village

 _flashback end now to the other one where we are seeing the two fight_

As it is seen that Minato was having some trouble fighting this masked man but the fight ends abruptly as the masked man says "Man you are stubborn aren't you, luckily for you I'm almost out of chakra so I'm gonna bounce but before I do allow me to at least tell you my name for it is: Madara Uchiha" and then the man left via shushin.

once the self proclaimed Madara left the area Minato met up with Hiruzen and then explained his plan "MINATO ARE YOU INSANE YOU KNOW THAT TECHNIQUE WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Sarutobi as he sees Minato is not going to back down from this he did a last ditch effort "so...you really are going through with this?" asked Sarutobi as he saw Minato nod his head "Then I have no choice...please forgive me old friend" said Sarutobi, before Minato could react to what he met by that he felt someone hit some pressure points on his neck as he was falling into unconsciousness, he saw who hit him and it was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi then in a mere few seconds Minato passed out

"Please forgive me my friend but you have a family and a village waiting for you but don't worry I will carry out your plan" said Sarutobi as he stared at the Kyūbi before grabbing Menma, Nasumi, and Naruto. After a few minutes he put the three down and started doing hand signs as Sarutobi shouted something along the lines of "Kinjutsu Ōgi! Shiki Fūjin" (Forbidden Secret Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal) as what looks like the shinigami itself seemed to appear as it spoke **"Hiruzen what may I be here for since you don't look ill and all your limbs are still intact so I can kick you dying off the list"**

said the shinigami as it is eyeing Sarutobi curiously but got a reply from him as he says "After doing what I need you to do I will be taken into your stomach for that is a price that I must pay for asking of this" **"And what would that request be?"** asked the shinigami but got an almost immediate answered as it heard the roar of the kyūbi.

"I need you to seal the kyūbi's into these three children" answered Sarutobi as the shinigami eyeballed said children **"Very well, this will be goodbye old friend"** said the shinigami as Sarutobi collapsed but not before seeing the kyūbi glow brightly before being split off into three things which were three glowing orbs. Two of the orbs were red with the kanji for chakra but the one that caught his attention was the third orb which was black with what looked like a purple like flame resonating from it with a white kanji for soul. Soon Sarutobi died but as the shinigami who already put the chakra orbs into Menma and Nasumi, slowly approached Naruto but stopped as he saw the child's eyes and it's very soul feeling a presence within him which caused the shinigami to look at Naruto with wide eyes **"I-Impossible how could this child contain _his_ bloodline which should be long forgotten since it was classified as a dead bloodline but it looks like this kid is bringing it back...I sure hope these villagers piss you off so you could rip them to shreds since it is a win win" ** said the shinigami as it chuckled **"Looks like I won't just be eating souls a lot more often once your bloodline awakens but I will see the terrified faces of those who stand in your way, you will be a worthy partner to the kyūbi...child of blacklight"** said the shinigami as it seals the soul orb into Naruto as it starts raining before disappearing as ANBU, Minato (who woe up since it took about a half an hour to seal a nine tailed beast into three children), and Kushina showed up due to feeling Sarutobi's chakra fade and started taking the three children into the Namikaze estate

AN: OH MAN IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK SO ANYWAY EVERYONE AS IT SAYS IN THE SECOND INTRO PARAGRAPH I AM BACK WITH SOME FORTH WALL BREAKING GOODNESS SINCE I FEEL SO OUT OF MY GAME BUT IT IS GOOD TO GET BACK INTO STORY MAKING AND I AM WORKING ON THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF THE SHINOBI DEMON BROTHERS OF SPARDA WHICH IS NOW RENAMED TO THE DEMON BROTHERS AND AS IT SAYS AT THE TOP I WILL START A POLL INVOLVING WHICH NAME I SHOULD HAVE AND FOR A LITTLE REFERENCE TO ONE OF THE BEST FANFICTION MAKERS ON THIS SITE/APP (WHICH EVER TICKLES YOUR FANCY) : NEONZANGETSU (SHOUT OUT TO HIM)

"so...in the immortal words of Atlas

...review, Would ya kindly?"

Anyway guys see ya'll in the next chapter and or story also merry Christmas (or any other Holidays that you celebrate that isn't Christmas). Here is the last reference for this chapter "Merry Christmas you filthy animals"

comethazel signing off


	2. Chapter 2: The Price of Neglection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype so please support the official release

after a long hiatus im back to this story. so guys as I am typing another chapter for this story now I know what your thinking: "It's about goddamn time you got back to this story after what? a few months, like what the hell were you doing all this time?" Well my friends if you want to know then just look at the story called: The Demon Brothers and the story called: The Pact With Death. now besides that like you all know I will be co-typing a story with DBXGunsAndRoses for giving me the idea (I just need time to work on it which I don't have but don't worry it's coming soon). Also I have a message at the end of the chapter so see you then

ERROR: please leave a like, comment, banana (reference anyone)

chapter 2: The Price of Neglection

it's been seven years since the Kyūbi attack. seven long and painful years for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, why you may ask, well before Naruto's and his brother and sister's fourth birthday he was treated as a member of his family but it all went to Hell when his godfather: Jiriaya, told Minato about a prophecy foretold by the toads.

 _flashback start_

it was a lovely October evening and we see that three, four year old son were playing with their parents but everything changed when a man with long spikey white hair entered their home.

"Minato my student how have you been?" asked Jiriaya with a somewhat serious tone that both Minato and Kushina understood

"Kushina, take the kids into the other room while me and sensei talk" said Minato earning a nod from Kushina

"Alright sensei tell me what's up" said Minato. "The toads have prophesied that a child that carries a heavy burden will decide the fate of all of the elemental nations, to either save it or destroy it." replied Jiraiya.

"So what you are saying is either Menma or Nasumi could be this child of prophecy since they contain the kyūbi's chakra?" asked Minato, gaining a nod from the toad sannin. "What I was thinking is that we 'groom' those two so that they remain loyal to the village" said Jiraiya

"I see your point. okay both Kushina and I will start their training on their fourth birthday" said Minato who got another nod from Jiraiya but unknown for them a little whiskered boy with blue and red eyes had over heard their conversation

 _flashback end_

on Naruto and his siblings fourth birthday, Minato and Kushina announced that they will be training Nasumi and Menma after the day was over. a little while later Naruto asked both of his parents if they would train him to but they responded with a "when you are older". at first he accepted the whole "when you are older" thing but after his fifth birthday he realised that they never intended on training him so he gave up on asking and tried to do his own training. keyword tried, since you really can't learn much if you are self taught (at the age of five no less). but every so often when he was alone in the village, he would see most of the villagers scowling at him very harshly. the villagers treated Naruto pretty rough I mean they would either sell him rotten food, kick him out of their shops, or just downright attack him. there was even a time when he was walking with his family, a single villager threw a stone at him and how did they punish the man for technically attacking the yondaime hokage's son. did they sentence the man with death? imprisonment? a trip to the TI Division? no, they just gave the bastard a slap on the wrist and just let him go.

after another year Naruto's parents completely ignored him nearly all together, they would even forget to feed him. Menma pretty much turned into an egotistical prick and he would occasionally pick on Naruto for the fact that their mother and father would rather give Menma training and not Naruto. Nasumi on the other hand would comfort Naruto but over the time they grew apart. they used to be really close, almost inseparable but now a days she too would ignore him for her friends Ino and Sakura who were both fangirls of Menma and the so called elite and last Uchiha named: Sasuke.

after that we are back to the present and after training for so long on an exercise that both Nasumi and Menma haven't even touched yet, what is it you ask well it's simple really, it's the tree and water walking in exercise which he actually completed due to the fact that he took a scroll from his father's study and he can't wait to show them what he can do and he thought that they may even start training him to since the ninja academy will be starting soon.

 _the Namikaze estate training ground_

at the training ground of the Namikaze estate we see Minato, Kushina, Nasumi, and Menma were having a ramen break since they had a long day of family training. their meal was interrupted when Naruto ran up to them.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san can I show you something?" said Naruto who was trying his best to hide his glee.

"*sigh* show us what you want and get back to doing what you were doing before" said Minato who sounded really annoyed

As soon as he heard his father say that, Naruto's face lit up as his smile grew to that of a cheshire cat's. He soon ran towards a nearby tree and ran up it, he saw the the shocked expressions of his family. then he back flipped off tree and landed on the small lake in training grounds, except he didn't sink but stood on the surface of it and started to walk back towards his family while walking on water.

"So, what do you guys think?" said Naruto who wore an innocent smile on his face, not noticing the looks of rage on his family's face. his mother was about to get up and yell at him but Minato beat her to it and smacked Naruto.

"Where the hell did learn to do that?!" shouted Minato as he showed no sign of remorse for hitting his son or for the fact that Naruto was crying from being hit by his father

"I-I *sniffle* l-lear-ned it f-rom a s-s-scroll in your l-library." Naruto replied in between his sobs.

"You little bastard!" yelled Minato "I gave you food, clothes, and a roof to sleep under and this is how you pay me back!? By stealing from me!!!" shouted Minato as tears seemed to fall from Naruto's face even more now. "Now go to your room, you will get no dinner tonight!" yelled Minato as Naruto began to trudge to his room.

only to be tripped by Nasumi and had some dirt kicked in his face by Menma. hoping his parents would do something about that, he got a reaction from his mother but not the one he was hoping for. "You heard your father, now pick your ass off the floor and go to your room, you little shit!" yelled Kushina. It was then that something snapped in Naruto's mind, he was experiencing a feeling that he had never felt before, this heavy, burning feeling was: **Hatred**

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!" yelled Naruto as he bolted into the house, earning looks of surprise from every one. Minato, Kushina, and Nasumi felt a huge pang of pain in their hearts while Menma just looked more pissed off, even he felt that pang of pain.

 _2 hours later_

it was late at night and everyone were thinking about what they did to Naruto and most of them were ashamed of themselves.

 _Namikaze estate: Minato and Kushina's room_

"Hey Kushina-chan do you think it was right to do that to Naruto, I mean we pretty much ignored his training so it's understandable that he took matters into his own hands." said Minato who was looking rather somber, same with Kushina.

"no, it wasn't right. he is our son and yet we denied him of his training so he had every right to train himself", said Kushina who was looking down in shame. "and to make matters worse we physically harmed him...do you think he will forgive us Minato-kun?" asked Kushina.

"He might if we start his training tomorrow, no, he will definitely forgive us if I teach him the Rasengan while you teach him your style of Kinjutsu." replied Minato who hugged his wife as they prepared for bed.

 _Nasumi's room_

meanwhile in Nasumi's room she was lost in thought for she felt a feeling that she has never felt before, it felt like she was disappointed but only to herself.

'Nii-san, what's been going on with you. You have been so distant with us for a while now and now your keeping secrets from tou-san, Kaa-san, Menma-san, and...me...' thought Nasumi who was trying to comprehend exactly what happened today. that was until she remembered what she did to him earlier and realized why Naruto was so distant from her, it's because she didn't play the role of the sister but rather the role of a bystander. a bystander who does little to nothing when it comes to here brother. Nasumi realized that she abandoned her brother when he needed her the most. a single tear falls down her face.

'dear kami, what have I done to you Naru-nii, you know what, I'm going to go to his room right now and apologize to him for all that I have done to him and if he doesn't accept my apology then I will get on my knees and grovel to him if that's what it takes for you to forgive me.' thought Nasumi who had a really determined look in her eyes as she left her room

 _Namikaze estate: hallways_

In the hallways you can see Nasumi standing in front of Naruto's door and she was petrified with how nervous she was for she thought that her brother may not want any company right now -especially from her- and then a different thought has occurred to her

'strange, when I think about it, this is the first time I've ever been in Nii-san's room' thought Nasumi as she turned the handle to her brother's door and was surprised to see that it was not locked. she slowly opened the door since she thought that Naruto could also be asleep but what she found was quite shocking. Naruto's room was bare, it didn't have any types of decorations, the wall didn't have a different color and the only type of furniture that could be seen was a desk with an envelope on it, a dresser, and a bed. but what got her the most was the fact that Naruto was not present in the room and that his window was wide open as the wind blew inward. Nasumi can be seen looking at the window then she looks towards the envelope and when she opened it she stared with wide eyes as she covers her mouth with her hand as tears fell from her eyes.

 _Meanwhile with everyone else but Nasumi_

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" a scream fills the house grabbing Minato, Kushina, and Menma's attention as they rushed to Nasumi's room only to hear her from within Naruto's room. When they entered the room they could see Nasumi on her knees in front of the open window clutching a letter in her hand sobbing immensely while constantly saying "I'm sorry" in between her sobs. seeing this broke Minato and Kushina's heart so Minato decided to speak up.

"Nasumi what happened and where is your brother?" asked Minato worryingly only to hear Nasumi say "he's gone" while pointing to the window and then handing the letter over to Minato and as soon as he read the first few bits of the letter out loud, tears started to fall from his eyes.

 _dear my horrible family_ _it seems that today you have shown your true colors on how you feel about me just like the villagers. after all I've been through you and my so called "mother" didn't doanything to protect me from the very people within your village all because of a stupid prophecy. yeah, I know about the prophecy but I never wanted to believe it. I thought that today after all you and Kushina's neglection towards me that you all would finally acknowledge on how much potential I have but instead what do you all do?! you all yelled at me, hit me, called me names, tripped me, and kicked dirt in my face. and to make things worse today was my BIRTHDAY but you wouldn't know that even if me and my brother and sister shared the same birthday -which we do- then you would just remember them and leave me to rot in my room. all I have to say to all of you is goodbye and good riddance._

 _from your forgotten son_

 _Naruto_

after reading Kushina broke down crying while tears were shedding down Menma and Minato's face as Minato ran out the door and activated a hiraishin seal that was on Naruto's back only to see a horrifying sight.

Naruto was sitting against a wall in an alleyway with kunai and shurikun sticking out of his arms and legs while a sword was in his chest. Minato slowly approached Naruto, not believing what he was seeing as he got on his knees, removed the sword from his son's chest and tried to feel for a pulse. Minato was freaking out but he found a very faint pulse. Minato quickly picked Naruto up and used a hiraishin seal that was near the hospital to get Naruto treated by Tsunade.

 _Konoha hospital_

Minato was pacing back and forth outside of Naruto's room as a terrified expression was adorning his face. He heard the pitter patter of feet running across the hospital floor only to see Kushina, Nasumi, and Menma running towards him. The first was to speak was Kushina

"Minato what's going on and where is our sochi?" asked Kushina who was looking rather hysterical

"I-Its bad Kushina, if only I have been faster." said Minato, he was looking down at the floor while tears of anger, sadness, and regret

"Minato-kun what do you mean? Where is our son?!" demanded Kushina only to get her answer when Tsunade walked out of ththe operating room as she had a somber look with what looked to be tear stains on her face.

"Minato I...I don't know how to give this to you lightly but...he's not going to make it." said Tsunade, Minato looked like he had been hit by Kakashi's Raikiri as more tears seem to be flooding out of his tear ducts.

"Minato-kun who is not going to make it?" asked Kushina, getting very scared at what she was hearing. she got no response from him "Please! tell me who it is!" yelled Kushina, who still got no direct response from him but everyone could hear faint whimpers

"Naruto...I...Im sorry...Im so sorry." mumbled Minato. the mumble did not go unnoticed by his family. Menma's eyes widened as a lone tears fell from them, Kushina's eyes have to widened but it was a flooding with tears as she puts her hands over her own mouth then she fell to her knees sobbing and asking where she went wrong, but it was Nasumi who took the news for the worst. Not only were tears falling down her face but her eyes changed from normal blue to slitted red as she ran towards Naruto's room ignoring the yells from her family to not enter that room but she entered anyway, hoping that what she heard was not true only to see him connected to many types of life support machines ranging from an IV drip to an ICU (AN: i think thats what those machines that help you breath) machine.

"Naru-nii come on its time to wake up its our birthday today and we need to celebrate it with Tou-san, Kaa-san, me, Menma, and...you", said a rather delusional Nasumi "Naru-nii why won't you open your eyes? why won't you wake up for me?", said Nasumi who had even more tears flowing down her face as her forced smile dropped "PLEASE!!! NARU-NII, PLEASE WAKE UP!!! WE NEED YOU!!! TOU-SAN NEEDS YOU, KAA-SAN NEEDS YOU, MENMA NEEDS YOU, I...I NEED YOU!!!" she continues, this time yelling towards him till she falls to her knees a starts sobbing but continues to speak "Please *hic* please Naruto-kun...don't leave me alone here." before Nasumi could realize what she said, her thoughts were interrupted by a single sound, the infernal sound, a sound of despair, the sound of...a flatline...

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I...I hope you accept my apology" Nasumi said as her eyes burned from the tears and that she didn't realize that she said that nor for the fact that the rest of the family were standing in the doorway with their heads down. their eyes were shadowed but you could see the tears falling from their faces even Menma's. As soon as Nasumi got up off the floor and started heading towards her parents, she heard a new sound that had filled her with hope. a single beep, then that beep became multiple beeps, then everything went black. after a good thirty seconds the lights came back on, Nasumi saw a shocked look on not just her parents face but her brother and Tsunade as well. Nasumi was confused on why they looked so shocked until it hit since she realized that they were looking behind her. she slowly turned her head only to see Naruto standing behind her and did the only thing that she could think of, she hugged him

"Naruto-kun, oh thank kami. I *hic* I thought I lost you." said Nasumi who still had tears flowing down her face. she got confused on why he didn't hug her back, but thought of a reason which would bring her feelings down but what he said next was what broke her

"thanks but uh...I have a question?" said Naruto who looked really confused of the situation.

"Ask away." said Nasumi

"Who are you people?" asked Naruto

 **AND DONE, HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN TO LONG SINCE I WORKED ON THIS. I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GET THIS DONE SOONER BUT WITH A COMBINATION OF SCHOOL WORK, WRITERS BLOCK, AND PROCRASTINATION BUT ANYWAYS WHILE MAKING THIS I THOUGHT OF TWO MORE STORIES SO HERE IS A NAME FOR ONE OF THEM AND AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR A POLL OF WHAT THE SECOND UNIVERSE OF THE CROSSOVER BUT ANYWAY HERE IS THE NAME OF ONE OF THE STORIES**

 **NARUTO AND THE INK MACHINE**

 **this has been your host Comet and I'll see you all next time**

 **Buh Bye Everyone**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreaks and intro

Hello everyone it is I, the one and only Comet and I'd like to say that I posted a new story called Beacon's Venom so enjoy that. also I'm doing something a little bit different this chapter *looks left and right, then leans closer to the readers* I'm adding a little intro to this story. If you like it, then after a specific event the intro will change but what's an intro without an opening theme. also if you guess what song the opening is and where it's from and for a little bonus, who is the person that sings this version, first in the review section of this chapter then I will...hmmm...I haven't really thought about it yet but it will do something for the winner. So enough chit chat I have a story to write (or rather type)

READY CUS HERE WE GO

Chapter 3: Heartbreaks and intro

 _Intro_

here we see Naruto on his back surrounded by darkness *cue the song*. he picks himself up and is on one knee as he looks ahead to see a light and in front of that light is a man in a jacket -with a strange symbol- with his back turned to Naruto.

"You see the sun rise

A new day is upon you

You bite your nails and

Your knees start to tremble",

Naruto saw the man turn to him and he has a smile as they both reach out for each other's hands

"The time is upon you

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

The day has come!",

*the title of the story comes up during the little solo*

the scene shifts to Naruto looking out a window wearing the same clothes as the man he saw, it's night and it's a pretty big rainstorm

"Late into the night

I hear it storming

An end to the rain

Is what I pray

And I'm hoping

Now I feel the pressure of the city

Oh, how it eats me whole",

it shows Naruto walking in the rain with his hood up and hands in his pockets as images of people's faces started to appear around him, whether it big his family, classmates, or some of the jonin in the village

"So many names and faces

Sleepless nights

Spent in unknown places

And every day I walk

Straight into the great unknown",

shows times where Naruto had to sleep outside because his family forgot about him, then it goes to now where Naruto is walking towards a mob of villagers that have a scowl on there faces while he had a malicious smile

"I'm not to blame

I'm gonna take a stand

You say my name

I'm telling you to reach out and

Finally take my hand",

his hand shifted to that of a whip and as he swipes it horizontally, all of the mob's bodies were cut in half with their upper half being lifted up in the as things were slow

*cue breakdown in the song*

then the scene replays but in different angles when the song hits the breakdown

"Colliding fists

They're what's gonna make you

You grit your teeth or

They're gonna break you",

you can see Naruto punching and slashing at Minato and Kushina with muscle mass and the arm sword

"The time is upon you

To show them what you can do

You're breaking the mold

To show you're not them",

then it cuts to Naruto fighting Jiraiya and Tsunade, after kicking Jiraiya away his and Tsunade's fist connect to each other with Naruto using his muscle mass causing a crater to appear right under them

"Will we break through?

I don't know, don't know

The bells are ringing

Come out and play now

The time is upon you

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

The day has come!"

Shows Naruto falling from the sky and landing his feet and bringing a clawed hand up while looking at the camera (readers) as the final note hits

( **AN: think of the end of the parasyte opening)**

anyway hope you like the intro idea. time to get to the actual story now

 _now to the story_

"Who are you people?" asked a rather confused Naruto who saw that nearly everyone in the room had tears running down their faces

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun, it's me your sister: Nasumi." said Nasumi who was still hugging Naruto. her heart nearly shattered at what he said next

"I'm sorry miss but I think you got me confused with someone else." said Naruto who then asked something that nearly broke his entire family. "Can anyone please tell me what's going on, where is this, who are you all, but more importantly why can't I remember my own name cus I highly doubt my name is fishcake?"

he could swear he heard the man constantly mumble the words "I'm sorry" under his breath

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and we're your family." said a rather heartbroken Nasumi, hoping that she didn't lose the one that she loved. not even realising her thought process, she continued on "Please tell me, does any of that ring a bell?"

"Can't say it does" says Naruto as he scratches the back of his head. then an idea came to him "Maybe I'll get something if you show me our your home" said Naruto

"Alright then! let's go!" Nasumi says as she and her family started leaving the room with Naruto only for them to be stopped

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!!" yelled Tsunade getting a collective look of confusion from everyone present "I have to check him to see if anything is possibly wrong with him since people just don't go from being in hospice to being fine." stated Tsunade earning nods from the family

 _The Next Day at the Namikaze Estate_

"Nice place you got here." said Naruto as he started looking around his home

"Does any of this bring back any memories, sochi?" asked Kushina who was worried about her son and his new form of amnesia

"Sadly no it doesnt. hmm...maybe I will remember something if I see my room." said Naruto who was not noticing his family flinching at his statement

 _Namikaze estate: 2nd floor_

"Is this my room?" asked Naruto who was standing in front of the closed door that leads to his room

Minato and Kushina were silent for a good ten seconds and were about to answer only for their daughter to beat them to the punch but what she said shocked them

"No this is the guest room." answered Nasumi who's face was dusted pink for the idea that she had

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Then where is my room?"

"Well, you don't have a room per say", answered Nasumi earning a look from Naruto as he raised an eyebrow again "Me and you share a room. we even sleep together, bathe together, and get dressed together." she says as her face flushed so red that would bring her's and her mother's hair combined to shame.

missing the color of her face Naruto just went along with what she said and started heading towards "their" room.

Nasumi follows behind but stops when she felt her father tug on her arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Kushina who was just as confused as Minato was.

"I'm keeping him away from this room." stated Nasumi

"we see that but why?" asked Minato

"It's simple really tou-san", started Nasumi earning looks from her present family "if Naruto-kun remembers only some memories and none of the ones of us...abandoning him then we can make it up to him with the attention, love, and respect to him. think of it as a way for us to make things up for him and to bring him closer to us" 'especially with me' thinking that last bit to herself the she continued "but the problem is that if he sees this room then most of his bad memories will come back and he will start to hate us." she states earning collective nods from her mother, father, and brother.

"So it's official, this room is off limits to him then?" asked Kushina earning another nod from Minato.

 **AN: well everyone that is a wrap. I'm glad to see you all are enjoying this story so far and what I was thinking for who ever guesses right first I will do something for them well I will have a PM chat with the winner so they will be informed of upcoming projects and chapter ideas and maybe ideas of their own. anyways I also uploaded a new story called Beacon's Venom so go check that out and tell me what you think (also there is a reference in that that I want you all to guess as well (this one is more for fun there is no reward but if you don't know the reference then your dead to me...ok not really)) anyway see ya'll in the next chapter** **this has been your host Comet and I'll see you all next time Buh Bye**


End file.
